You Must Live sweet sweet Blackbird
by VagabondeLily
Summary: La guerre a dévasté tout le monde, et Hermione Granger n'y a pas coupé. Alors qu'elle est aux portes de la mort, ses amis ne l'ont pas oubliée et vont tout faire pour la garder parmi eux. Y parviendront-ils ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Les os, c'est comme du verre qu'on aurait fait passer pour du diamant, ils semblent indestructibles et éternels jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un te les brise tous, en une fraction de secondes et te prouve ainsi à quel point tu as pu être aveugle de te croire si solide. C'est comme une feuille qu'on froisse, un papier qu'on déchire, il y a ce bruit infernal qui s'amplifie, se propage, aussi vite et fort que la douleur, et qui résonne dans ta tête comme si c'était le monde entier qui s'effondrait sur toi, t'écrasant sous des monts et des falaises, sans te laisser la moindre chance de t'en sortir indemne. La douleur se pare de couleurs. Tu vois les flammes qui te brulent danser sur tes paupières qui sont closes, comme si, en les gardant fermées, tu te préservais d'une quelconque souffrance, alors que tu sais bien, qu'il n'y a rien à l'extérieur, tout est à l'intérieur.

Le cri inhumain qui s'échappe de ta gorge met quelques secondes à revenir vers tes oreilles et te perce les tympans. C'est comme un boomerang, tu l'envoie loin, très loin, avec l'espoir que quelqu'un, quelque part t'entende et réponde à ton écho, mais il n'y a personne, et le boomerang te reviens, sans aucune promesse de soutiens.

Tes os sont déjà tout emmiettés lorsque ton corps atteint le sol et y rebondit. Alors que tu appuies ta tête sur cette surface solide, un nombre incalculable de souvenirs lointains refont surface, c'est comme si en mettant le sablier à l'horizontale, tu avais rappelé à toi les souvenirs cachés sous cette montagne de poussière. Les choses qui jadis te semblaient puériles et sans valeurs, ont aujourd'hui pour toi une importance capitale, elles sont la bouée à laquelle tu te raccroches pour ne pas te souvenir que tu est censée être en train de mourir. C'est juste l'odeur d'une bibliothèque poussiéreuse où tu as passé des heures, la sensation sous tes doigts de la fourure d'un animal qui t'es cher, ou le souvenir d'un arbre aux racines noueuses où l'on t'a narré les délices d'un amour. Tout ça, tout ça c'était enfoui si loin au fond de toi qu'il n'y a que la destruction des barrières que formaient tes os autour de ton coeur qui a pu libérer ces émotions, plus rien ne les retiens, pas plus que les larmes qui dégoulinent de tes yeux brulants, qui vont s'échouer à quelques centimètres plus bas, et tacher le sol sinueu.

La plainte sourde de ton corps à l'agonie semble s'être calmée, et pourtant, dans ton coeur, il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas à sa place, quelque chose qui fait mal et qui t'empêche de respirer. Tu ouvres la bouche aussi bien que tes os fracturés te le permettent et tu aspires l'air par petites goulées. Même réclamer de l'oxygène t'inflige une peine considérable. Il n'y a plus rien que tu ne puisse faire, tu aimerais alerter quelqu'un, mais il n'y a personne.

Tu tend l'oreille, autour de toi le monde grouille de vie, il y a du bruit en pagaille, de la lumière, des chocs assourdissants qui font trembler ton corps meurtris. Et la seule question qui semble disposer à franchir tes lèvres est : "Pourquoi est-ce que moi, je ne suis pas encore morte ... ?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : La culpabilité.**

_Point de vue Ginny Weasley : _

Je ne sais pas trop où je vais, mes pieds se dirigent tant bien que mal dans ces couloirs immaculés aux portes d'une blancheur éclatante. Je suis paumée, je sais pas trop ce que je fais. J'arrête trois ou quatres guerrisseurs, leur demande mon chemin, continue et me perd à nouveau. J'arrive pas à me concentrer, dans ma tête c'est le fourbi, tout part en vrille, et moi avec.

J'ai les joues noyées de larmes, je chancelle, m'accroche à ce que je peux. Un bras me saisit et me maintient fermement. Je reconnais la poigne d'Harry qui est presque aussi mal que moi mais qui garde un semblant de solidité. Je m'effondre dans ses bras, dans mon coeur, plus rien ne va.

Cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne dors pas, la culpabilité s'est cloitrée dans ma conscience et refuse de rendre les armes, elle se bat, comme une furie, et m'empêche de fermer les yeux la nuit. J'ai le sang d'une femme sur les mains, j'ai son sang qui a taché ma peau et qui refuse de partir. ça pourrait être à la limite du supportable, si le sang que j'ai sur les mains n'était pas celui de ma meilleure amie.

Je sens Harry me tirer par le bras doucement. Même ce contact me semble insupportable, il me brule avec froideur. Il n'y a plus rien de vivant en moi, je suis une carcasse morte, morte de honte, de culpabilité et de douleur en fin de comptes.

Je ne prête plus attention à mes pas, je ne sais même pas si Harry est encore là. Tout part à vau-l'eau, c'est comme si le poids du monde m'était tombé sur les épaules, et en même temps je me sens si égoiste d'oser penser ça alors qu'elle...qu'elle...

Je m'arrête devant sa porte, n'osant pas la franchir. Les sanglots menacent d'exploser ma gorge à tout moment, je ne peux plus prétendre, plus faire semblant. Je ne suis pas forte, je ne suis pas cette fille là ! J'aurais dû la protéger, j'aurais pas dû la laisser s'interposer ! Je vais la perdre, complètement la perdre, et tout ça, c'est à cause de lui ! Mais aussi de moi...

Ma main se pose sur la poignée et la tourne. Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, mon corps est passé en mode pilote automatique. La porte s'entrouvre, un rail de lumière filtre dans le couloir et éclaire ma main à la peau translucide. Les doigts d'Harry se posent entre mes omoplates, m'encourageant à y aller, mais j'ignore si je peux m'y résigner.

D'un mouvement déterminé, juste avant que mes dernières forces se décident à m'abandonner, je pousse la porte et franchit le seuil. Il n'y a qu'un lit dans la pièce, il n'y a qu'une femme dans cette pièce, une femme à l'agonie et moi, prête à m'abandonner à la faiblesse du demi-tour. Mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit. C'est de ma faute si elle est là, et le moins que je puisse faire c'est la soutenir et la regarder lutter. Parce que le pire combat n'est pas celui qu'elle a traversé, mais celui par lequel elle risque à présent, de passer.

Il y a tout un ensemble de machines moldues, alimentées magiquement autour d'elle. Et ma première envie et d'arracher tous tubes qui sont reliés à sont petit corps fragile et qui semblent lui pomper toute vie, comme une horde de moustiques à l'affut de la moindre goute de sang. Sa peau est tellement blanche, on pourrait presque voir à travers elle. Mon dieu, elle tellement plus proche de la mort que de la vie...

Harry glisse son bras autour de mes épaules pour me soutenir, mais je me dégage vite et m'approche du lit. J'attrappe la main de la mourrante, et, entre deux avalanches de larmes, esquisse un murmure :

"Je...je suis tellement désolée...Mione..."

Elle ne bouge pas. A quoi pouvais-je bien m'attendre ? Elle n'emet pas la moindre réaction, alors je redouble de chagrin, et laisse de longues plaintes déchirantes sortir de ma gorge. Peu m'importe bien qu'on vienne m'interrompre, m'imposer le silence, ma douleur ne saurait se résoudre à être muette.

Tout ça, c'est de ma faute ! Si j'avais fait attention, si je n'avais pas été aussi exposée, Hermione ne se serait pas interposée entre ce mangemort et moi et, surtout, elle n'aurait pas reçu ce foutu sortilège qui puisqu'il ne l'a pas déjà tuée, est en train de le faire à petit feu. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi, et tout ce qu'elle reçoit en échange, ce sont des tubes, et des machines qui la maintiennent en vie tant bien que mal. Même la magie ne peut rien pour elle. Les guérrisseurs ont ressoudé tous les os fracturés qu'ils pouvaient. Mais Hermione à échappé de peu à la mort. Si elle n'était pas tombée par terre plus tot, sa colone vertébrale se serait brisée, sa tête n'aurait pas été maintenue et c'était la mort assurée. On pourrait presque estimer que c'est une chance que les os de ses jambes aient été touchés en premier. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe pour l'instant, parce que si les guérrisseurs ont put soigner quasiment l'intégralité de ses os fracturés, ils n'ont pas pu toucher à celui qui s'est logé dans le coeur d'Hermione et qu'ils ne peuvent en aucun cas retirer. A-t-on déjà vu quelqu'un vivre avec un coeur perforé par un os ? Je ne crois pas. Mais j'aime me dire qu'Hermione à l'habitude d'être la première en tout, alors pourquoi pas là ?

Dans ma tête, alors que je la regarde avec douleur, des dizaines de souvenirs se bousculent pour tenter de me faire échapper à la réalité, me faire oublier cette souffrance que je ne peux que constater. L'un de ces souvenirs s'impose en moi avec tellement de force que je chancelle...

_Flash Back :_

Il y a du soleil partout autour de nous, il nous enveloppe, nous noie sous son déluge de lumière et nous nous sentons toutes les deux plus vivantes que jamais. Un rire s'échappe de la gorge d'Hermione alors qu'elle glisse sur l'herbe à peine sèche de la terrible tempête de la veille. J'entends le mien lui faire écho alors que je la rejoins au sol.

"Regarde... Murmure-t-elle en m'indiquant du doigt l'horizon."

Je suis son geste et aperçoi un vol d'oiseaux d'une élégance rare. Ils forment un V impeccable. Leur coordination est parfaite et c'est ce qui rend leur mouvement magnifique.

"Ils migrent."

Elle acquiesce et m'explique.

"Tu vois, c'est leur façon à eux d'avancer, d'évoluer. Ils laissent derrière leur vie pour partir, pour aller de l'avant. Oh, ils ne l'oublieront pas, ils y reviendront, mais plus tard, quand le soleil se pointera à nouveau et que la tempête ne sera plus rien sinon un mauvais souvenir. Ils ont très vite appris à ne pas se laisser abattre, ils doivent avancer, c'est leur seule façon de survivre à tout ça..."

_Fin du Flash Back_

Une larme, deux, trois dévalent ma joue. Je regarde Hermione, toujours endormie, avec une infinie tristesse incapable de me résoudre obtempérer. Cette scène, que je viens de voir, de me souvenir, n'a en fait jamais eu lieu.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Hello, voici le premier chapitre d'une fanfiction comportant un prologue + 6 chapitres + un épilogue. Un chapitre sera posté tous les lundis soirs. J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai essayé d'y mettre tout mon coeur. Alors faites péter les Reviews ! ;)_

_Lily._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Les Alliés.**

_Point de vue Harry Potter._

Le silence imposé par le souvenir d'Hermione n'a pas duré bien longtemps, et bien vite, les larmes et les plaintes de Ginny ont retentit à nouveau, plus fortes et plus déchirantes que jamais. Dans ma tête c'était encore le bordel, je revoyais en boucle les images qu'Hermione avait réussi, j'ignore comment, à nous inculquer et mon coeur était si serré, qu'il aurait très bien pu ne plus être du tout.

Ginny faisait de plus en plus de bruit, si bien que j'ai eu peur que les guérisseurs ne viennent la chasser. Alors, refoulant au fin fond de mon crane toutes les émotions qui me noyaient lentement l'esprit, je me suis levé, j'ai attrappé Ginny avec douceur et fermeté, et je l'ai confiée au bon soins de mrs Weasley en réclamant mes 5 minutes de paix avec Hermione que je n'avais toujours pas eu.

Je me suis rassis à la place de Ginny et j'ai attrappé la main de ma meilleure amie que j'ai serré avec douceur. Mes doigts tremblaient et je ne savais comment refouler mes larmes qui menaçaient à tout moment de couler. J'ai pas pu me retenir bien longtemps. Lachant Hermione, je cachais mon visage entre mes mains et me laissais aller à pleurer tout mon soul.

Au milieu de mes larmes, dans le flou de mon esprit, une image me revint en tête. Comme un naufragé à une bouée, je m'y accrochais de toute mon âme.

_Flash Back :_

Le feu crépite dans la cheminée avec douceur, sans se soucier le moins du monde de l'orage climatique et apocalyptique qui menace à tout moment d'exploser. Ma tête est comme vide, volontairement vide. Je suis trop tétanisé par la peur et obsédé par les flammes pour me laisser aller à la moindre pensée. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je sursaute.

"Désolé de t'avoir effrayé".

Je hausse les épaules. La fille qui s'assied par terre à coté de moi n'est plus une étrangère depuis 7 ans. Sa présence à elle seule appaise mes craintes. Mes mains cessent tout tremblement et mon coeur se relache. Le feu semble enfin prêt à vaquer à sa mission principale : me réchauffer.

"Tu ne dors pas ? "

Elle me fait signe que "non" de la tête. Ses cernes sont presques aussi creusées que les miennes, mais je les remarque à peine alors qu'elle m'offre un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

"Comment tu crois que tout ça va finir ?"

Elle soupire. Elle sait déjà de quoi je parle, c'est la même rengaine tous les jours. Elle nous obsède tous, cette question sans réponse que tout le monde se pose et dont nous sommes seulement deux à détenir la clef.

Je vois ses mains se rapprocher du feu pour les réchauffer alors qu'elle murmure :

"Je crois..Je crois que tu as suffisamment d'atouts dans ton sac, suffisamment de force et ... et d'intelligence pour venir à bout de lui. Définitivement. "

Je baisse les yeux, j'ai du mal à avaler ce qu'elle me dit. Chaque jour qui passe je doute un peu plus de mes chances, et ça, elle le sait.

Elle attrappe mes épaules et me force à lui faire face. Son regard trahit la lassitude même si sa voix, son murmure se veut déterminé.

" Ecoute, tu ne vas pas réussir parce que quelqu'un, quelque part t'a collé l'étiquette d'Elu. Tu vas réussir parce que tu es fort, tu sais garder ton sang froid, tu es rusé et tu le connais, tu le connais mieux que personne, tu as été dans sa tête bon sang ! Ecoute, l'Elu, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, et ce que je vais affirmer là ne vaudrait alors plus rien. Tu vas réussir tu m'entends ? Je le sais, et chacune des personnes qui dorment sous ce toit le sait. Nous le savons tous depuis 7 ans, avant même qu'il revienne, nous savions tous que tu aurais l'avantage pour lui au final. Pourquoi ? Pas parce que tu es l'Elu, parce que tu es Harry.

- En quoi le fait d'être Harry vaut mieux que d'être l'Elu tout court ?

- On va mettre ça sur le compte de l'heure tardive. Avant la prophétie, tu ne savais pas que tu étais l'élu, ça ne t'a pas empêché de sauver ta peau 5 fois ! Tu ne l'as peut-être pas battu avant, mais tu lui a résisté. On ne gagne rien en baissant les bras, c'est en résistant, en persévérant qu'on atteint ses objectifs, aussi gros, moche et maléfiques soient-ils."

Il rire sourd s'échappe de ma gorge. Elle ne s'interrompt pas pour autant.

" En première année, tu lui as survécu parce que tu as su garder ton sang-froid, tu as sû lire à travers ses mensonges. Tu n'avais que 11 ans, quel gamin de 11 ans résiste à l'appel de la tentation ? Il t'a promis tes parents Harry, mais tu as tenu bon, tu as été plus malin que lui. Deuxième année, bon sang, tu as tué un basilic ! T'as bien vu la taille du reptile ?! Et en plus, t'as eu le temps, entretemps, de planter un crochet de venin dans l'horcruxe et de tuer sa première moitié d'âme. En troisième année, tu as été quelqu'un de réfléchit et d'humble, tu as épargné la mort à Pettigrow, pourquoi ? Parce que tu es humain Harry, tu es humain, c'est ça qui te sauvera."

_Fin du Flash-back_

Et si je ne voulais plus être humain, si je ne voulais plus souffrir comme la saleté d'humain que j'étais ?

Ce souvenir m'avait déchiré le coeur en deux. C'était l'Hermione que j'avais toujours connu qui me parlais, celle que je ne voulais et ne pourrais jamais oublier, quoi qu'il advienne...

Les larmes se ruèrent sur mes joues avant que j'ai pu les retenir, et je mis un moment à me ressaisir. Essuyant avec le revers de ma manche mes yeux humides, je repris contenance. J'attrappais sa main que je serrais fort.

"Hermione, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je dois le dire, que tu sois un minimum consciente ou pas. Tu dois rester. Je me fiche de tout ce qui pourrais te pousser à partir, il y a tellement plus de chose, j'en suis certain, qui devraient te pousser à lutter. Il y a tous les gens que tu aimes qui sont là, avec toi, on ne te lachera pas Hermione, tu peux en être certaine. On tiens tous tellement fort à toi, Ginny, Ron..."

Je me rappelais toutes les autres fois où elle m'avait apporté la clé de l'énigme, toutes les autres fois où ses encouragements étaient venus remonter mon moral quand je défaillais, toutes les fois où elle à fait passer mes intérêts avant les siens, où elle a pris soin de moi, où elle m'a protégé. J'étais sensé faire de même pour elle, j'étais sensé la soutenir, la protéger, l'aider. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et ce n'est plus qu'une question de de jours, d'heures ou de minutes avant qu'on m'annonce toute l'ampleur de mon échec.

"Je n'y arriverai pas Hermione, j'arriverai pas à faire face à tout ça sans toi. J'ai...On a tous besoin de toi tu sais, alors ne nous abandonne pas. On ne sera plus que des cadavres sans toi pour nous garder en vie. Reste..."

Je ne savais pas trop si elle pouvait m'entendre. Les guérisseurs ne pouvaient pas le certifier. Mais, si elle a put imposer sa pensée à Ginny, par je ne sais quel moyen, elle devait bien être capable de m'entendre. C'était la seule pensée à laquelle je voulais me raccrocher. Les chances de survie d'Hermione étaient si mince, que je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen que de l'encourager à lutter, à user de ses forces, ses forces qui avaient fait d'elle une menace si grande pour l'ennemi.

J'entendis derrière moi la porte s'entreouvrir. Mes cinq minutes semblaient terminées. Je me retournais pour voir qui venait m'interrompre. Ginny.

La fougue semblait avoir reprit le dessus sur ses émotions. Ses yeux étaient secs quoique rouges, ses doigts ne tremblaient plus quand elle me souleva de ma chaise, sa voix ne contenait pas le moindre trémolos quand elle me dit :

"Allez, viens, elle nous a assez vu. Il lui faut Ron maintenant.

- Tu sais dans quel état il est. C'est une loque, on n'arrivera pas à le bouger."

Elle jeta un regard rapide sur Hermione, veillant à ne pas s'attarder, de peur probablement de défaillir. Puis, elle m'observa avec une détermination que je ne lui avais pas vue depuis longtemps avant de lancer.

"Tu veux parier ?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : L'obscurité.**

_Point de vue Hermione Granger._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Merle qui chante dans le calme de la nuit_

_Prend ces ailes brisées et apprend à voler_

_Toute ta vie_

_Tu n'as fait qu'attendre que ce moment arrive_

_Black bird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_all your life_

_you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Merle qui chante dans le calme de la nuit_

_Prend ces yeux creux et apprend à voir_

_Toute ta vie_

_Tu n'as fait qu'attendre ce moment afin d'être libre_

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Vole merle, vole merle_

_Dans la lumière de la nuit noire et sombre_

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Vole merle, vole merle_

_Dans la lumière de la nuit noire et sombre_

Blackbird / Beatles. ( watch?v=7epRPz0LGPE)

Mon père avait l'habitude de chantonner cette chanson quand il préparait le petit déjeuner les dimanches matins en été. Quand le soleil filtrait par les volets entrouverts et me réveillait, cette mélodie était la première chose que j'entendais. Mon père n'étais pas un grand chanteur, mais sa voix était douce et chaleureuse comme seule peut l'être la voix de quelqu'un qu'on aime profondément. Il y avait peu de chose que j'appréciais autant que le souvenir de cette chanson, elle me ramenait à tout ce que je connaissais, tout ce qui m'étais familier, tout ce que j'affectionnait sincèrement. Quand tout partait en vrille, quand Poudlard me paraissait plus une prison qu'un chateau, quand je me sentais seule, il y avait cette chanson, la voix de mon père et le bruit des tasses en arrière plan. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin, l'essence même du réconfort.

Aujourd'hui, je suis allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, prisonnière d'une douleur que même la morphine ne peut soulager. Je sens tous les os de mon corps se ressouder lentement, je sens celui qui est planté au milieu de mon coeur, appuyer de tout son poid. Je sens tout. Absolument tout, chaque cellule de mon corps est en réveil. Mais mon esprit, lui, a foutu le camp. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est me chanter cette musique à longueur de journée. C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour rester un peu consciente, pour ne pas m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres qui m'appellent tous les jours de plus en plus fort.

Mes phases de pleine conscience alternent avec des moments de profonde divagation. Il peut s'écouler des jours entiers sans que j'ai conscience de mon état. Je reste dans un coin de mon esprit, embrouillé, un rideau de ténèbre m'entourrant, opaque et oppressant. Je me laisse porter par les flots de la douleur et de l'angoisse. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, comment je suis arrivée là, ni dans quel état je suis. Et parfois, quand cette chanson ne suffit plus à m'arracher du seuil de la mort, il y a son visage qui danse sur mes paupières.

Depuis que je suis dans cet état, je reconnais les gens à leur façon de me toucher. Ma mère, quand elle remonte la couverture sous mon menton, a les mains fébriles d'une mère inquiète. Mon père, quand il embrasse mon front, à les lèvres douces et tremblantes. Harry pose plutot sa main sur mon poignet, tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de me briser les os une nouvelle fois. Ginny pose souvent sa tête sur mon avant bras et ses larmes mouillent bien vite ma peau. Mrs Weasley, elle, a les mains chaudes quand elle caresse mes joues. Les autres, même si je sens leur présence, ne me touchent pas, ils ont trop peur de me faire un bleu ou quelque chose du genre. Je suis une sorte de fille de papier pour eux, une fille qu'on ne peut pas toucher sans risquer de la froisser.

Et puis, il y a ce contact que j'attend, que j'attend sans arrêt et qui ne semble pas venir. J'ai longtemps imaginé sa main touchant ma peau, comment serait-elle ? Froide ? Chaude ? Tremblante ? Moite ou rassurante ? J'attend, j'attend de savoir, mais il ne vient pas. Et mon corps l'appelle, il s'hérisse, il s'étire, même si personne ne le voit, il se tend de toutes ses forces vers la porte pour le rejoindre. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, c'est à lui de venir, pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ?

J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin qu'il soit là, qu'il vienne, qu'il me touche, qu'il m'appelle, me ramène à la vie. Parce que là, malgré tous les gens qui m'entourent, je ne veux que lui. Je l'ai attendu tellement longtemps, je ne veux plus l'attendre plus longtemps. J'ai tellement besoin de lui...

Et quand j'ai trop mal, quand je ne peux plus penser à son absence, je me laisse glisser. Je ne me raccroche plus, je me laisse aller et je ne saurais dire comment je fais pour ne pas passer définitivement la porte de la mort. J'ai que des souvenirs, et bien vite viendra le moment où les souvenirs ne me suffiront plus. Que me restera-t-il ?

Oh bon sang, j'ai tellement besoin de lui...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : La Réalité.**

_Point de vue Ron Weasley._

Il y a un papillon de nuit collé à mon plafond. Il fait tache sur cette étendue blanche. Je l'observe depuis 5 heures du matin, le réveil magique en indique 8. Il n'a pas bougé depuis ces 3 heures. Moi non plus. Je sens que je ne serais pas le premier à me mouvoir. Et s'il est mort qu'importe, je peux tout aussi bien rester allongé dans ce lit toute ma vie. Comme Hermione.

Le réveil sonne, le papillon se décroche du mur et se met à voleter au dessus de moi. D'un geste mécanique, mon bras s'étend et mon poing s'abat sur l'objet dont le bruit déchire le silence réconfortant de ma chambre. Un jour je finirai par le briser. Comme Dolohov a brisé tous les os de mon Hermione.

Dans ma tête tout un paquet de pensées se bousculent. Souvent je décide de tourner l'interrumpteur. Me laisser submerger, c'est risquer de m'effondrer. Je ne peux pas m'effondrer, je ne peux pas m'abandonner. Je ne suis qu'un homme, un homme que les regrets et la douleur finiront par réduire à l'état de légume. Je ne suis plus rien, plus rien de semblable à ce que j'ai toujours été.

Souvent, on se dit qu'on arrive à un moment de notre vie où plus rien ne nous changera. On a atteint en quelques sorte le dernier palier, celui pour lequel on pense avoir traversé notre vie, cet équilibre parfait. Rien ne manque, tout est à sa place, et on se sent bien, tellement bien. Et puis, c'est comme si Merlin, le destin, ou je ne sais quelle autre entité supérieure qui nous surplombe, décidait de se foutre de notre gueule. De nous dire "Ah, tu croyais que j'allais te laisser tranquille, vivre ta petite vie rêvée avec la femme de ta vie, un boulot en or, des amis géniaux et des enfants parfaits ? Tu le croyais vraiment ?!" C'est au moment où on s'est relevé, où on est bien droit, les jambes ancrées dans le sol et les articulations verrouillées que le destin décide de vous tacler et au lieu de vous mettre à genoux, il vous allonge complètement face contre le sol, "vas-y mord la poussière petit être plein d'espoir !" Semble-t-il chantonner allègrement.

Et on le vénère, Merlin, Dieu, qui vous voulez qui semble régir nos vies. On le prie, lui fait des offrandes, le remercie, le supplie, en espérant que sa colère ténébreuse ne s'abattra pas sur nous, et que son pardon, ses miracles nous seront offerts en récompense. Pendant longtemps, j'ai bien voulu admettre qu'il y avait quelqu'un, quelque chose, comment expliquer Harry, l'homme aux si nombreuses histoires et à la survie exceptionnelle, à qui attribuer ce mérite sinon à quelqu'un d'autre ? Il n'y a personne. Harry a réussi parce qu'il a tout fait pour, tout seul, comme un grand. Il n'y a personne, parce que s'il y avait quelqu'un, s'il y avait véritablement quelqu'un au dessus de nos vies, à les régir et à offrir au plus méritant, Hermione...Hermione ne serait pas tombée ce jour là. Hermione ne serait pas entre la vie et la mort. Hermione serait là, avec moi, elle aurait dormit dans mes bras, et toute la nuit, au lieu de regarder ce stupide papillon, je l'aurais observée elle, en remerciant le ciel de ne pas me l'avoir enlevée. Mais ce matin, les remerciements ne sont pas de mise.

Les larmes dégoulinent encore sur mes joues. Pendant des heures, les yeux rouges au point de ne presque plus pouvoir les ouvrir, j'ai cru qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre goutte d'eau dans mon corps pour la pleurer encore. Mais, sentir ces trainées humides sur mes joues me rappellent une fois de plus, que la douleur est encore là, elle n'est pas encore partie. Hermione non plus, et pourtant.

Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce jours funeste où elle est tombée et où j'ai voulu la ramasser. Mais je ne pouvais même pas glisser un bras sous sa nuque sans risque de la tuer. Je ne pouvais plus la serrer contre moi, elle était comme une poupée en porcelaine que je ne pouvais plus toucher. Je ne pouvais plus réchauffer son corps contre le mien, je ne pouvais plus...plus...pas...l'aider. Je n'étais pas son chevalier, je ne pouvais plus la sauver. Elle était foutue, et moi avec.

_Flash-Back :_

Les gens hurlent tout autour de moi, je suis perdu, je tourne dans tous les sens. Je ne me sens pas à ma place si Hermione n'est pas avec moi, j'ai peur, toujours peur. Je suis mort de trouille à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quoi que ce soit.

Peu m'importe bien du bordel qu'il y a autour de moi, des mangemorts qui me visent, des aurors qui me protègent alors que, comme un fou perdu dans la foule, je cherche des yeux, la dernière personne au monde que je voudrais perdre. L'agoisse m'étreint le coeur si fort que je suffoque.

Je hurle son prénom plusieurs fois sans obtenir d'écho, et, soudain, un cri strident, désespérant et déchirant, un cri que je connais par coeur...celui de ma soeur. Je fend la foule à sa recherche, tentant d'éviter tant bien que mal les sorts qui fusent. Je fini par la retrouver à genoux auprès de quelqu'un. Une liste de nom me déchire le crâne au fur et à mesure qu'elle me propose l'identité d'une personne que j'aime et qui serait morte. Et puis, au moment où j'arrive enfin sa hauteur, la liste énonce son dernier nom : Hermione.

Je tombe à genoux à coté d'elle. Ginny, le visage plein de suie, a des larmes qui dégoulinent sur toute sa figure. Non...Non...Hermione...Ma Mione, elle ne peut pas...elle ne peut pas être...

Je n'arrive même pas à le dire. Je n'arrive même pas à le croire. Je m'entend à peine hurler. Le cri qui sort de ma gorge déchire la nuit, il surpasse le chaos, il se propage partout comme un feu incandescent qui me dévorerait de l'intérieur. Je n'ai plus de souffle, mais je continue à hurler, sentant à peine Ginny se lever et partir. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je lutte pour rester conscient. Je n'ose même pas la toucher, alors que tout ce dont je rêve c'est de la coller contre moi, de la serrer fort, fort, tellement fort qu'elle se réveillerait pour me demander de lui laisser de l'air. Je ressens chaque pulsation de mon coeur comme si c'était la dernière. Je ne veut plus rien, plus rien sinon mourir avec elle...

Quelqu'un me secoue l'épaule, je reconnais Lupin. Il essaie de me réveiller, de me rappeler dans le monde des vivants, mais j'appartiens plus à celui des morts à cet instant précis. Il répète une phrase sans cesse, je ne l'écoute même pas. Dans ma tête, c'est l'ouragan. L'éternité que je m'étais imaginé vivre avec Hermione est noyé sous un déluge d'eau salée. Puis, dans la tempête, plus un bruit. Et comme un galet, la phrase de Rémus ricoche contre les parois de mon crâne :

"Elle n'est pas morte ! Ron ! Elle n'est pas encore morte ! "

Il y a un grand vide dans mon esprit. Je n'entend plus rien, plus un bruit. Je regarde Hermione, mais c'est comme si je ne la voyais pas. J'observe Lupin, Idem. Et puis, mon mental se recalibre, je reviens à la réalité. Je tend un bras avide vers Hermione, mais d'un geste vif, Remus me retient. Je le regarde sans comprendre.

"Ne la touche pas ! "

Je me dégage brutalement, mais il attrappe mes épaules plus fermement encore.

"Si tu la touches, tu vas la tuer."

Je le regarde abasourdi alors qu'il lance un sort pour monter un champ de protection autour de nous. Quand nous sommes relativement en sécurité. Il me regarde attentivement et me parle doucement pour que je saisisse chacun de ses mots. Je n'en attrappe qu'un sur deux. Il me dit d'appeler les secours, qu'il s'occupera d'Hermione entre temps, mais je m'y refuse. Je le renvoi au combat pendant que je reste avec ma Mione.

J'attend des heures sans oser la toucher. Je vois ses yeux qui bougent, qui pleurent, qui me regardent. Je voudrais lui parler, la réconforter, mais mes mots sonnent creu. Je me sens ridicule, alors je pleure avec elle, et je prie, je prie jusqu'à ce que les secours l'emportent, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve seul, tout seul.

Depuis cet instant, je n'ai plus revu Hermione.

_Fin du Flash-Back._

La porte de ma chambre claque violamment contre le mur. Je lève à peine la tête pour voir qui est dans l'embrassure. Je connais ces cheveux de feux et ce regard furieux. Miss Teigne n°2 est sortit de son panier, et ça va barder. Je soupire d'avance.

Elle ne prend même plus la peine de me parler doucement comme elle le faisait au début. ça n'a pas marché, alors elle a commencé à hurler. A hurler pour de vrai. Contrairement à Lupin, quand Ginny crie, il est strictement impossible de n'écouter qu'un mot sur deux. C'est comme si elle vous enfonçait la phrase entière, de la majuscule au point, à coup de marteau, dans le crâne.

" Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à bouger ? Hermione est à l'hôpital depuis une semaine et tu n'es toujours pas allé la voir ! Tu es là, à te laisser crever comme un...un moins que rien ! Tu comprends donc pas qu'elle en a marre de nous voir, elle a besoin de toi ! Elle a besoin de toi, et tu fais quoi pendant ce temps ?! Tu restes couché dans ce lit à regarder le plafond. Tu manges pas, tu dors pas, je veux bien croire que tu souffres mais Hermione n'est pas tombée amoureuse de ce garçon là. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle ne vaut même pas le coup que tu te battes pour elle ? Elle est dans cet hopital, toute seule à lutter contre la mort. Tu devrais être avec elle, tu devrais la soutenir, l'aider, comme tu lui as promis, tu te souviens ? Alors bordel que fais-tu là ?!"

J'en envie de rire, mais j'ai la gorge sèche, je ne me rappelle pas de la dernière fois que je me suis alimenté. Elle me regarde, sévèrement. Je sais tout ça, c'est la même rengaine tous les jours. Mais j'ai mal, j'ai trop mal. J'aime Hermione. ça fait 7 ans que je ne vois qu'elle. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde, et je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée de la voir dans cette chambre d'hopital. Je ne peux pas la voir brisée, parce que c'est courir le risque de me briser aussi. Et je n'ai pas sa force, je n'ai pas la moindre chance de m'en relever. Je ne suis rien, je ne suis personne, même pas un homme, si elle n'est pas à mes cotés.

Ginny continue d'hurler, elle a définitivement arrêté la manière douce. Je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle me trouve misérable, pathétique, je ne lui fait même plus de la peine. Je la dégoute. Je suis un déchet humain, même plus bon à jeter. Je sais qu'elle se retient de me secouer, ou même de me frapper. Elle a honte, honte de me voir dans cet état. Alors elle hurle. Elle aimerait pouvoir faire plus, mais elle ne peut pas, alors elle hurle. Elle n'est plus bonne qu'à ça maintenant.

" Comment on peut être aussi minable ! Lève toi, marche et rejoint la ! Rester là ne l'aidera pas, fais quelque chose bon sang. Si j'ai réussi à passer outre la douleur et la culpabilité, tu le peux aussi, alors fait le. Sois un homme bordel ! C'est Hermione, elle..."

J'observe le papillon qui s'est posé près de Ginny, je ne l'écoute plus que d'une oreille, mais m'aperçoit vite d'un changement. Sa litanie est interrompue par un profond silence. Je la regarde curieusement. Elle continue à bouger les lèvres et à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Mais aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche, aucun son ne perce ce silence calme, réconfortant mais sincèrement douloureu. Ma tête se vide complètement, elle est emplie d'un brouillard épais et indivisible. Puis, des frissons dévalent mon corps alors qu'une voix retentit à mes oreilles. Elle est douce, fragile et laborieuse, mais presque inaudible, comme si elle venait de très loin. Et je la reconnaitrait entre mille. Hermione...

" J'ai...j'ai besoin de toi..."

Soudain, les mains de Ginny claquent furieusement, le papillon, écrasé, dégringole vers le sol et la réalité me rattrappe.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Le chevalier.**

_Point de vue Ron Weasley._

Comment un homme peut-il regarder la femme qu'il aime, mourir et ne pas mourir avec elle ? Il y avait tellement de tubes reliés à Hermione, que c'était à peine si on pouvait l'approcher. Elle ne pouvait rien faire seule, comment avait-elle put m'appeler à l'aide ? Comment pouvait-elle survivre à ce qui lui était arrivé si elle ne pouvait plus rien faire par elle même.

Mes mains, serrées sur la barre au bout du lit, étaient blanches et mes articulations étaient sur le point de craquer. J'avais trouvé au fond de moi, je ne sais comment, la force de venir, mais j'ignorait encore comment je parvenais à rester debout. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'allonger au creu de ses bras, la tête dans son cou et compter les pulsations de son coeur jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus rien à compter.

Je n'osais toujours pas la toucher, j'avais peur de la froisser, de la casser. J'osais pas, j'avais tellement peur de la blesser. Et puis, je me suis assis à son chevet, et c'est comme si chaque cellule de son corps m'appelait, ou que chaque cellule du mien m'ordonnait de me rapprocher. J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne, et j'ai été court-circuité. Les larmes que je retenais depuis que j'étais entré dans la pièce se sont mises à dévaler mes joues alors que les sanglots faisaient tressauter ma voix.

"Mione...Ma Mione..."

Les mots m'ont rapidement manqué. J'ai posé ma tête sur son avant-bras, et toute la douleur, tout le mal qui m'avait noyé, toute l'encre qui avait noirci mon coeur ont été refoulés à l'extérieur. J'avais mal, mais j'étais avec Hermione. J'étais là, là pour l'aider, pour la soutenir, l'encourager, comme je l'avais promis. Elle n'était pas morte, pas encore, et peut-être ne le serait-elle pas tout de suite. Je n'avais pas le droit d'agir comme si les dés étaient lancés. C'était pas le destin qui choisissait, c'était Hermione. Personne ne pouvait prendre la décision à sa place. Et pourtant, je n'étais pas en mesure d'affirmer que j'étais prêt à accepter de la perdre à jamais.

Je lui avait fait une promesse. Une promesse qui m'avait martelé le coeur chaque minute que j'avais passé loin d'elle. J'aurais dû la tenir dès le début. J'aurais dû être là. Rien ne pourrait jamais pardonner cet écart de conduite. J'aurais pas dû, même malgré la vague de douleur, prendre la fuite. Je lui avait promis et j'avais faillit à ma tâche. Quel espèce de connard étais-je devenu ?

_Flash-back :_

Juillet était presque en train de terminer, mais le soleil qui se dressait dans le ciel semblait s'être levé pour rester. Il refusait de se laisser éclipser par le moindre nuage, et nous noyait sous sa splendeur. Mais il n'était pas la plus belle chose qu'il y avait dans le tableau que se faisaient mes yeux de la réalité. Dans ce tableau, il y avait un soleil qui éclipsait celui de juillet, il y avait mon soleil, mon soleil rien qu'à moi, Hermione.

Sous ce grand chêne, elle était venue se lover dans mes bras. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais la chaleur qui se dégageait d'Hermione était bien plus réconfortante que celle de l'astre qui brillait dans le ciel. Nous avions passé une journée de plus à compter le nombre de morts, et nous avions voulu fuir le Terrier où tout n'était que tristesse et désolation. L'espace de quelques heures, nous voulions n'être que deux enfants cachés sous un arbre.

Nous n'avons pas échangé beaucoup de mots, être tous les deux, enlacés, nous suffisait amplement. Mes mains caressaient ses cheveux, mes lèvres embrassaient sa nuque, mes pensées débordaient d'amour. Dans ma tête et dans mes rêves, je l'avais déjà épousée des millions de fois.

"J'ai peur... " Avait-elle murmuré.

Ses mains avaient cherché les miennes et les avaient serrées avec force. Ma bouche, elle, à cherché son oreille, et je lui ai chuchoté avec douceur :

" Tout ira bien. Tout ira toujours bien tant qu'on restera tous les deux. Je serais là. Quand tu te sentiras fléchir, appuie toi sur moi. Je ne laisserais personne te blesser, c'est juré."

Ses grands yeux marrons ont scruté les miens pendant longtemps. Son sourire n'était pas encore revenu.

"Tu me le promet ?"

Je voyais qu'elle voulait faire les choses en bonne et dûe forme. La bague de fiançailles que j'avais dans la poche de mon jean m'incitait à faire ce que je rêvais de faire depuis le jour où je l'avais rencontrée. Mais, je l'ai regardée longtemps et j'ai réalisé. J'ai réalisé que les gestes ne valaient pas toujours comme promesses, et qu'on aurait tout le temps après la guerre. La bague, qui ne me quittait jamais depuis que je l'avais achetée, resta donc dans son écrin, et je fis en sorte de lui offrir à la place les mots qu'elle brûlait d'entendre.

" Je te promet..." commençais-je, cherchant l'inspiration.

J'embrassais la paume de sa main doucement. Je caressais sa joue. Je fis en sorte de me souvenir pourquoi j'étais tombé amoureux de cette petite mademoiselle je-sais-tout aux grands yeux marrons et aux bras encombrés de livres.

" Je te promet, murmurais-je, que dès aujourd'hui et jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, je serais toujours à tes côtés. Je serais là pour partager tes joies, pour pleurer tes peines, pour supporter tes douleurs, pour combattre tes démons et pour suivre tes pas, qu'ils soient dans la lumière ou les ténèbres. Je te promet que je ferais toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureuse, pour te faire sourire et décupler tes rires. Je serais là pour t'aider, te soutenir, te protéger. Je ne laisserais rien ni personne te blesser. Je te promet que, dans cette vie ou la prochaine, tu ne trouvera pas de meilleur allié. Tu ne trouveras personne qui un jour, t'aimera aussi fort que je t'aime. Parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus cher et que mon plus grand souhait et de toujours tout faire pour être digne d'être avec toi. Je te promet que dès aujourd'hui et à jamais, je t'aimerais toujours comme si chaque jour était le dernier. "

_Fin du Flash Back._

Mes larmes innondèrent les draps du lit. Comment avais-je put lui faire ça ? Comment avais-je put me dérober à cette promesse ? Comment avais-je eu le courage de la laisser seule dans sa détresse ?

Je me suis redressé, dans la poche de mon jean, la bague était toujours là, dans son écrin de velours. Je métais endetté jusqu'au cou pour la payer. Mais je voulais un bague qui soit à la hauteur d'Hermione, peu importait son prix, je voulais, une fois dans ma vie, ne pas penser à l'argent que je n'avais pas pour lui offrir ça.

Pendant cette année, j'avais eu des dizaines, des centaines d'occasions pour faire ma demande. Mais, à chaque fois, je m'étais laissé dominé par l'idée que je ne voulais pas que, dans quelques années, on se souvienne de ce moment en l'associant à la guerre. Je voulais lui offrir un morceau de bonheur, un véritable morceau de bonheur qu'une mauvaise nouvelle quelconque ne serait pas venu entacher.

J'ouvris la boite. La bague était toujours là. Elle brillait encore, malgré tout ce que, depuis son écrin, elle avait affronté. Je la caressais du bout du doigt. J'étais dos au mur cette fois, je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière.

J'attrappai la main d'Hermione. Elle n'était pas froide, la peau, même abimée, était restée douce. Lentement, comme il convenait de le faire, je laissais la bague glisser le long de son annulaire. Les larmes ne me rongeaient plus autant les yeux. Je me sentais relaché d'un certain poids.

Je me penchais et embrassais sa paume, comme je l'avais fait sous l'arbre, au Terrier. Aussitôt, une cascade d'images percuta ma tête. Je vis des oiseaux qui s'envolaient, un quartier de lune, un pont qui s'écroulait, un cygne, un rubant qui tombait au sol, deux mains qui se lachaient.

Une douleur sourde oppressa mon coeur et m'empêcha de respirer. J'avais compris le message, il ne pouvait être plus clair.

Hermione me demandait de la laisser partir...


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Tiraillé **

_Point de vue Ron Weasley._

Il n'y a toujours eu que deux façon d'affronter la mort. La première, revient à la fuir toute sa vie, jusqu'à se faire rattrapper par surprise. La seconde, c'est l'accepter et l'accueillir comme une vieille amie dont on attendait la visite. Hermione est passée par la première phase. Maintenant sa vision de l'avenir se rapproche de la seconde.

Comment suis-je sensé faire ? Comment suis-je censé survivre à ça ? J'ai cru qu'elle était définitivement morte, ensuite j'ai repris espoir avant de me laisser à nouveau tomber dans les méandres de la douleur. Et alors que je retrouvais espoir, en quelques heures, elles a foutu un coup de pieds dans mon chateau de cartes. Je sais que la décision ne m'appartient pas, et qu'elle veut que j'accepte son choix, mais comment ? Comment puis-je envisager ma vie si elle n'est pas auprès de moi ? Comment puis-je envisager qu'elle n'ai plus la force, elle, la Hermione guerrière qui s'est tant battue ? Comment suis-je sensé vivre avec cette douleur, cette peine au fond de moi, que rien ni personne n'effacera, ce trou béant, cette plaie infectée que seule sa présence aurait put soigner ?

Je suis tellement fatigué. Les nuits blanches accumulées pèsent sur mes épaules, et le coup au coeur qu'Hermione vient de m'infliger est un poids supplémentaire dont je sais que je dois me défaire mais j'ignore comment. Je laisse mes pas me guider. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, les rues londonniennes sont désertes. Il fait encore chaud. Quelques mètres plus tot, j'ai enlevé ma vieille veste et je l'ai jetée par dessus mon épaule, sans me retourner. Le poids qui me pèse ne s'en est pas allégé pour autant, et maintenant, je regrète presque cette vieille veste. Est-ce que ça sera pareil quand j'accepterais de laisser Hermione derrière ? Le poids sera-t-il toujour là ? L'oublierais-je ou passerais-je ma vie à regretter ce jour maudit où je lui ai donné l'occasion de me quitter ?

Bon sang, comparer Hermione à une saleté de veste ! Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ? Je déraille complètement, je sais même pas où je vais. Je passe devant des centaines de maisons éclairées et je sais bien qu'il y en a une qui m'attend quelque part, mais je n'ai pas le coeur à m'y rendre. Je continue inlassablement à suivre les lampadaires, et quand il n'y aura plus de lumières, quand je serais dans l'osbcurité totale, je verrais bien ce que ça donne. Et tant pis si j'me perd, dans ma tête, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas trouvé la sortie du labyrinthe.

Elle m'a explosé le coeur putain ! J'ai tellement mal que je pourrais presque en insulter Hermione. Elle m'a asséné le coup fatal. J'ai le coeur en morceaux, les mains tremblantes de fureur et les yeux embués de larmes. Je suis tellement fatigué de tout ça. Pourquoi, pourquoi on s'est enfilé dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi on a accepté de prendre autant de risques, si ce n'est par pur masochisme ? Bon sang, j'étais juste un mec tranquille, un rouquin dans une famille de rouquins, quoi de plus banal ? Et Harry a déboulé dans ma vie. C'est là que tout à foiré. Si Harry était pas arrivé, je serais pas en train d'essayer de relancer mon coeur à chaque fois qu'il s'arrête parce que je pense à Hermione. Mais, s'il n'y avait pas eu Harry, Hermione ne m'aurait même pas regardé. Aurais-je un jour connu une fille qui aurait pu remplacer Hermione pendant ces 7 ans ? Impossible.

Et je repense aux images qu'elle m'a envoyé à l'esprit. Il y avait quelque chose de relativement reposant dans ces images. Sauf bien sur le pont qui s'écroule. Quoique... il était pas difficile d'envisager qu'il était détruit pour reconstruire un nouveau à la place parce qu'il n'était pas assez solide. Métaphores de mes deux oui !

J'ai atteint l'obscurité. Mécaniquement, je sors le déluminateur de ma poche et je l'actionne. Je vais bien voir, peut-être Dumbledore aurait-il un conseil à me donner. La petite lumière flotte devant mes yeux pendant quelques secondes. Et, alors que je crois que rien ne va se passer, elle va de l'avant, m'obligeant à m'enfoncer un peu plus dans le noir. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle m'amène, ni de la durée pendant laquelle je marche. J'ai l'esprit vide, j'ai appuyé sur l'interrupteur quelques heures, je fixe seulement la lumière, comme pour espérer me bruler les yeux et les empêcher de continuer à pleurer.

J'ai perdu la notion du temps lorsque je me rend compte que la lumière me fait entrer dans un parc supposé fermé, mais qui étrangement ne l'est pas. Je discerne les ombres inquiétantes des arbres vers lesquels elle me dirige. Je reconnais très vite celui qu'elle a choisi, un chêne. Je comprends de suite et m'asseois entre ses racines. Un fois au sol, la petite lumière entre en moi et m'ouvre les portes d'un rêve.

_Rêve :_

"Alors, c'était là que tu étais caché ?"

Une voix féminine me tire de ma torpeur. J'ouvre les yeux, il fait toujours nuit, et je reconnais à peine le visage penché sur moi, les mains sur les hanches.

" Allez, on va pas rester là, viens ! "

Son sourire espiègle illumine la nuit. Elle tend une main et m'aide à me relever. Un fois debout, ses doigts continuent à entrelacer les miens alors qu'elle me guide à travers le parc. Nous sortons par une sortie différente de celle par laquelle je suis entré, et attérissons directement dans une ruelle bien éclairée.

" Je ne connaissais pas cette entrée.

- Il y a énormément de choses que tu ignores. Me répond-t-elle avec une voix mutine.

-Quoi par exemple ? Demandais-je curieux.

- Tu savais que l'animal le plus fort du monde n'est pas l'éléphant mais le rhinocéros. Tu sais, la petite bête à corne ?

-J'te crois pas !

- Si, c'est calculé selon le nombre de fois où il peut supporter son propre poids. C'est aux alentours de 400 fois il me semble.

- Eh bien, j'en connais un qui se couchera moins bête. Autre chose que j'ignore ?"

Elle s'arrête et m'oblige à en faire de même. Elle se rapproche doucement.

" Je ne sais pas si tu l'ignores mais je pense que c'est important de te le rappeler.

-Rappeler quoi ?"

Elle m'embrasse tendrement et murmure, son front contre le mien.

"A quel point je t'aime Ron.

- Hermione..."

Elle coupe ma phrase par un autre baiser. Et, avant que je n'ai put lui rendre, elle s'écarte et reprend sa marche en me tirant énergiquement.

"Mais où on va ?

- ça, seule notre destinée nous le dira. Réplique-t-elle."

Un gout amer me remplit la bouche alors qu'elle laisse s'échapper un petit rire. Bien vite, la sensation s'efface, et je la suit tranquillement. Je la laisse guider nos pas puisqu'elle semble parfaitement savoir où elle va. Elle continue de me faire la causette en chemin.

" On a réussi. Tu t'en rend compte ? On a réussi !

- Réussi quoi ?

- Voldemort, Harry...On a réussi à rétablir le bien.

- Mais à quel prix ? Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ?

- Dommage collatéral. Répond-t-elle simplement. "

Je m'arrête brusquement.

" Dommage collatéral ? Tu appelles ça un dommage collatéral ? Tu te fiches de moi ?"

Elle s'approche, me sourit tristement et carresse ma joue. Sa main est comme à son habitude douce et réconfortante.

" Tu...tu as tellement souffert Hermione...et moi...moi j'étais pas là...je te l'avais promis et j'étais pas là...

- Mais tu es venu. Tu es venu tard, mais tu es venu quand même. Tu m'as donné la force de décider, d'avancer. Tu es tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

-Je n'aurais pas dû venir alors.

- Et tu aurais pû vivre avec ta conscience, tu aurais pû continuer à vivre avec l'idée que si je reste dans le coma, si je passe 2,5,10 ans inconsciente ou à souffrir, c'est grâce à toi ?"

Je ferme les yeux et détourne le regard. Cette conversation commence à me faire du mal. Elle saisit ma tête entre ses mains et me force à la fixer dans les yeux.

" Ecoute, je ne peux pas...Malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, malgré toute la force que ça me procure, je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps...Il y a...Il y a un trou, au sens propre, dans mon coeur...Qui peut survivre à ça ?

- Toi ! Toi, Hermione. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut, c'est toi. As-tu conscience de la force de caractère que tu possèdes ?

- Ron...Je ne suis plus cette fille là. Je suis épuisée de lutter. Et j'ai tellement mal...Je sens cet os à chacune de mes respirations...Je ne peux pas...Je ne peux plus...Tu es le seul pour qui je reste, mais je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps."

Je fuit son regard et laisse le mien errer autour de nous. Je reconnais bien vite l'endroit. Mes poumons ne répondent plus. Il y a un pont.

" C'est le Tower Bridge. Souffle-t-elle."

Je n'avais pas remarqué tiens ! Un monument comme ça, il est difficile de pas le connaitre. Je pense même que je ne pourrais plus jamais l'oublier.

"Alors, tu vas vraiment partir ?"

Elle hoche la tête tranquillement.

" Ne me laisse pas..."

Je commence à pleurer. Ses bras entourent mes épaules. Elle embrasse mon front.

" Je veux juste que tu saches...que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'ai aimé Ron. Et que je te pardonne, parce que tu as tenu ta promesse. Peu importe bien que tu sois venu tard, tu es venu, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Mais tu dois me laisser partir, tu ne peux pas me retenir, ça serait égoiste, et jamais tu n'as été, ni ne sera quelqu'un d'égoiste. Je sais que les jours qui vont suivre seront très durs, mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul. Tu as Harry, Ginny et toute ta famille, tu peux compter sur eux comme j'ai put compter sur toi. Tu vas y arriver, tu vas voir. Tu es plus fort que ce que tu penses, tu vas y arriver, tu vas aller de l'avant, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu finira par prendre conscience que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Si j'avais put vivre, si j'avais eu une chance de continuer une vie normale, de m'en sortir, j'aurais tout fait pour. Mais je sais que je n'y arriverait pas, et tu m'as promis une vie digne, alors, la mort doit l'être aussi."

Lentement, le flot des larmes qui tarissaient mes joues a ralentit. Mon coeur s'est liberé d'un poids colossal qui l'écrasait, et j'ai put acquiescer. Quand elle a vu que j'encaissait le coup tant bien que mal. Ses mains m'ont lachés, elle m'a envoyé un dernier baiser du bout des lèvres, et elle s'est engagée sur le pont. Ma respiration s'est faite plus régulière et j'ai levé la tête pour la suivre du regard. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, le pont allait en s'effondrant derrière elle. Dans ma tête, sa voix retentit une dernière fois.

" Je t'attendrais..."

_Fin du rêve._

"Monsieur ! "

Un voix forte et dure me tira de mon sommeil. Un agent de police se dressait au dessus de moi, cachant à grande peine le soleil.

" Monsieur, tout va bien ? "

J'eu du mal à me situer, un peu perdu, j'observais le parc qui commençait lentement à se remplir de promeneurs.

"Quelle heure est-il ?

- 8 h15 monsieur."

Prenant à peine le temps de le remercier, je me levais et sortir en hâte du parc en passant près d'un vieux monsieur assit sur un banc. Il était tout seul, et j'eu soudain, dans son regard et son sourire triste, la vision de mon avenir sans Hermione. Secouant la tête, pour chasser mes idées noires, je pris la direction de l'hôpital. Les visites commençaient à 8h, et avec un peu de chances, personne ne sera encore au chevet d'Hermione.

Je franchis l'entrée de Sainte-Mangouste assez vite et me retrouvais dans le couloir de la chambre d'Hermione. Affrontant les regards curieux des soigneurs, je pressait le pas. Je ne ralentit que devant la porte. J'inspirais un grand coup, refusant d'autoriser mon esprit à vagabonder. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire, et je ne voulais pas emprunter quatre chemins, pas plus que je ne voulais me laisser l'occasion de faire marche arrière. Tournant la poignée, j'entrai dans la chambre qui n'était pas vide.

Mr Granger était dans la pièce, il observait la vue par la fenêtre. Il se retourna à peine pour me dire bonjour, et retourna à sa contemplation. Je me dirigeais vers le chevet d'Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Je n'avais pas prévu que son père serait là, et il lui sembla aussi qu'il génait puisqu'il s'eclipsa rapidement dans le couloir.

Quand je retournais à Hermione, le soleil sembla illuminer un peu plus la chambre, comme si elle me souriait. Mes yeux se mirent à briller, mais je ne laissais pas aux larmes le temps de couler. J'embrassais Hermione sur le front avec toute la tendresse que j'avais éprouvé à son regard depuis le jour où je l'avais rencontrée. Et, en me dirigeant lentement vers son oreille, je soufflais avec douleur et détermination :

"Je te libère..."


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

_Point de vue Ginny Weasley._

L'enterrement d'Hermione eut lieu un dimanche après-midi à la fin du mois de mai. Le soleil était resplendissant, il faisait même plutôt chaud, ce qui n'était pas étrange vu la saison. Les arbres étaient en fleur et une délicieuse odeur d'herbe fraichement coupée embaumait l'air. Si ce n'était pour un enterrement, l'occasion aurait été parfaite pour profiter du temps. Mais ce n'étaient pas des réjouissances qui nous amenaient dans ce cimetière moldu.

Hermione, ma meilleure amie, cette sorcière incroyable et estimée de tous, nous avait quitté deux jours auparavant. Elle avait fini par succomber de sa blessure principale, durant son sommeil. Nous y étions tous préparés, mais rien, rien au monde n'aurait put empêcher la douleur de nous irradier le corps entier. Nos yeux étaient rouges, nos souffles saccadés, nos coeurs serrés, et dans notre tête, l'image d'Hermione ne s'effaçait pas.

Sur la tombe en marbre blanc, les parents d'Hermione avaient fait graver l'habituelle sérénade des dates et de la regrettée fille. Son père avait, d'autre part demandé à un excellent sculpteur de tailler un petit oiseau en marbre sur la pierre, il avoua par la suite que c'était un merle, et que ça avait une raison sentimentale spéciale pour Hermione.

Le discours de Mr Granger, qui s'exprimait aussi au nom de sa femme, était court mais émouvant, comme seul peut l'être les derniers mots d'un père pour sa fille. Il ne put s'étendre bien longtemps, les sanglots de sa femme l'appelaient au secours. Puis, ce fut le tour d'Harry, les trémolos dans la voix, il tenta tant bien que mal de dire quelque chose de censé :

" J'ai connu Hermione il y a ... i ans, dans le train qui nous amenait au collège. Nous avons été amis très ... très rapidement. Elle m'a toujours impressionné par sa ... sa capacité à déméler les pires énigmes et à me sortir de toutes les facheuses situations dans lesquelles il m'arrivait de ... de me fourrer. Hermione était...bon sang, elle était brillante, réellement brillante. Sans elle...je vais le dire clairement : sans elle, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui."

Sa voix s'est brisé et il est descendu de l'estrade. Voyant que personne ne montait et sentant son tour venir, Ron s'était hissé à sa place. Il me semblait que je le voyais pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Ses yeux étaient secs, moins rouges qu'avant et il esquissa même un sourire en jouant avec le tournesol qu'il tenait. Il semblait tellement...sereint.

" Vous savez pourquoi j'ai dérogé à la règle des roses blanches et choisi un tournesol ? Parce que je trouve que les roses blanches sont très ... rigides, très impersonnelles. En revanche, les tournesols sont...je ne sais pas vraiment comment décrire les tournesols. Ils me font juste penser à Hermione parce qu'ils sont chaleureux, ils...il ne sont pas parfaits, ils ne sont pas les plus beaux, mais ils apportent de la lumière et de la joie partout où ils passent. Hermione était un peu comme ça. Elle n'était pas ... parfaite. Vous essayez tous de la faire passer pour quelqu'un de parfait, mais elle ... elle ne l'était pas. Elle était irritante, obstinée, et parfois agressive, mais ça...ces défauts là, on ne les voyait pas...Je ne les voyait pas, parce qu'Hermione était tellement plus que ça. Elle était aussi incroyablement généreuse, talentueuse, intelligente, douce et chaleureuse. Hermione était un véritable tournesol qui s'ouvrait au soleil. Et si...si je vous dit ça, si je suis capable de vous décrire sincèrement ses défauts et ses qualités, c'est parce que je l'ai aimée. J'ai aimé Hermione si fort que ...que j'ai pu encaisser ses défauts et ses qualités avec une facilité déconcertante. J'ai partagé 7 ans la vie d'Hermione. J'aurais voulu la partager au moins 7 ans supplémentaires, mais...elle ...elle m'a apprit que le destin est un...un livre qui ne peut pas s'écrire à l'avance. Je n'ai passé que 7 ans avec elle, mais ...mais j'éprouve une réelle gratitude envers vous Mr et Mrs Granger, pour avoir donné vie à la plus incroyable femme que la terre ait jamais porté. J'ai été fier, fier de l'avoir connu, de l'avoir aimé, et plus encore, d'avoir réussi à m'être fait aimer par elle, et d'avoir sû pendant presque chaque minute que j'ai passé avec elle, m'en montrer profondément digne. "

Le tournesol qu'il tenait dans sa main s'ouvrit lentement au contact d'un rayon de soleil étincelant. Le sourire de Ron s'étira doucement. Les personnes les plus proches de l'estrade et de lui purent l'entendre murmurer affectueusement :

"Tu me manques aussi Mione..."


End file.
